A Long Long Time Ago
by Bad Writer xD
Summary: Give it a chance, its an old love story with a twist about a man falling in love with royalty, only I made it into yaoi. It's sweet and sort of sad since they die at the end, but there is a twist! Yaoi, no like, no read! .. I made it as a request, try it.


Me: Well, here I am again, and this time … it's my first request! :D! And its … PEINxNEJI? lolz, well it is and its a pretty damn good one too! XD … just as the thingy under the name says down there, its based off of that video xD … I give my thanks to that person who made the video ... I'd find them right now, but I have no internet and I'm using my friend's … he's getting pissed with me too xD!

Naruto: Well, lets get started! … and thanks for the vid, random person … we'll give you the credit!

Sasuke: Where the hell is the SasuNaru damn it? I am fucking horny!

Me: Er … be like Itachi and go to your damn room!

Itachi: I go with Kyuubi :3

Kyuubi: Shut up damn it!

Me: lolz! My next project shall be SasorixGaara! xD lolz, two hot red heads going at it … mmm!

Sasori: WHAT

Gaara: THE

Sasori and Gaara: HELL?

Tobi: Enjoy! :3 … and Elena-chan own only her things, which is a long line, so I won't tell, but she does not own this story idea, we give all the credit her older sister, who used to tell her the story and a video she found while trying to find a lullaby for her project. Also, if you think she owns Naruto … Sasuke will find you, Sakura will stalk and rape you because she can't get any on the real show, and Kishimoto will file a lawsuit on you, thank you.

A long long time ago  
Its based off of a story my older sis told me, and I found it on YouTube … look up "a long long time ago" on Google, its under Pan's Labyrinth, then click the one with red writing on it … that's it xD … I recommend you listen to it while reading, but then you would get freaked out, I know I did the first time I listened to it on the movie xD

Four little five year old kids ran up to the long haired youth, his hair shining in the afternoon sun's last light as he smiles to them, showing off two rows of shiny white teeth. They smiled as they sat down near his legs, showing off their own pair of shiny white rows to him.

"Neji-niisan! We want to hear a story!" The blonde haired one said, holding onto the hand of a raven haired child with his hair shaped into a duck's ass.

"Well what story do you want me to tell you, Naruto?" The pink haired girl beside them smiled and held up her hand.

"I know Neji-niisan! Tell us dat story yew wanted to tell us da last time we were here! Dat one about da prince and his wuv!" Neji smiled, scooping them all up and plopping them on the hammock, seating himself right in the middle of their group as his leg gently swung them from side to side.

"Well Sakura, that story is very long, and you might all not like it." The raven haired boy being hugged by Naruto grunted and nodded, his stoic face breaking due to the fact that he was being hugged by Naruto.

"B-But Neji-niisan! W-We want to kn-know!" Neji smiled at the light raven haired girl beside Sakura, her blush growing in size as Sakura cuddled up to her.

"Well Hinata, this story is about a young prince, who fell in love with a lowly peasant, and his father forbade them. There is a dangerous quest the peasant must go through to be with his love, but in the end they both die." The raven haired boy perked up, him liking the fact that there was no happy ending to this story.

"I'm interwested, I demand dat yew tew us." Neji chuckled and smiled, looking at the others for approval and finding curious stares.

"Very well then, I will tell you this story. It was a story passed down from generation, to generation in my family, and I will tell it to you now." The young children nodded and began to sit comfortably, Naruto cuddled up in Sasuke's arms, a light blush and a smile settled on Sasuke's face, Hinata blushing brightly with Sakura hugging her from behind, and all staring at Neji expectantly.

Neji looked up at the star filled sky, his eyes closing as he remembered the story. He began, a slight tear falling from his eyes as he watched a group of stars form into a kissing couple.

_**A long long time ago … **in a castle settled not far from here, lived a beautiful prince. _

_He was a young, kind prince, treated with the kindness and respect that he treated others, named Neji. He lived alone with his father, King Hiashi, who was an awful man sometimes, but kind at heart and his sister Hinata. The prince knew that his father meant good, but he still felt bad about the servants he pushed around, and how he never let him love anyone._

_"Neji, you know that I want the best for you, and those young men that you associate with love, they aren't good for you at all. They only want your name and the thrown." Neji sighed, he had chosen yet another suitor, but his father rejected him yet again and sent him away._

_"But father, Gaara was very nice, and he had a kind heart. Why must you reject him if all he wanted was for me to go back to Suna with him and leave this place." Hiashi glared at his son, daring him to say another word._

_"Not another word Neji! That red head only wanted your body, and I will not let this kingdom be left unruled! You WILL be king, and you WILL NOT leave this palace!" Neji sighed, he wondered when he would meet his prince charming until one day ..._

_**There was a man ... **and this man, was the prince's new servant named, Pein._

_Pein walked in, escorted by two guards, looking like he had just been handed over to savage beasts who were starved for days on end. He stared at the floor, his orange hair flopping around his face, making him look angelic, in a weird sort of light. His eyes were hidden from Neji's probing gaze, yet Neji felt that they were the most wonderful eyes he would ever see, even more special than his own._

"_Now Neji, I know you are still cross with me about the whole Gaara situation, but I've gotten you a rare gift. He is the son of one of the last known Uzumaki in the world, also the son of the only known Rinnegan in the world." Hiashi motioned for the guards to lift Pein up, enjoying the gasp he received from Neji when the guards roughly yanked on Pein's beautiful hair._

_Neji glared at the guards, making them let go of the unresponsive man's hair. "How dare you treat him as such! He is a man as any other, and he deserves his respect!" The guards nodded apologetic and bowed before him, knowing that if Neji was cross with them, they would never hear his lovely voice directed to them with warmth ever again._

_Pein thought about the words from the lovely voice, wondering who could have such a kind and gentle voice and be nice as well, since that sort of combination was unheard of. "Now please, let him go gently and get back to your posts, and remember … no being mean to anyone." the guards nodded, smiling at the kindness of the prince and settling Pein gently down on the bed, leaving the King and prince alone with him._

"_Oh come on, Neji! He is a servant for Kami's sake! He is used to being thrown around. Just look at him!" Hiashi kicked Pein down, watching him with a smirk as he knelt down near the fireplace and coughed. Neji glared at his father, rushing over to Pein as he coughed up some blood and stayed down._

"_LEAVE YOU CRUEL, CRUEL MAN!" Hiashi was about to retort, not liking the tone of voice Neji used with him, but refrained when Neji glared up at him, the tears in his eyes and anger in them hurting the King more than the harsh language._

"_As you wish my son." Pein opened his eyes wide, not believing the King as he said, 'my son' and left without a fight. He looked up and his gray eyes met with lavender, both of their breaths caught in their throats as they stared at each others' eyes._

_Pein could not believe the beauty he found as he stared at the endless depths of those lavender orbs, all those emotions clearly displayed and the beauty being shown. Neji couldn't describe what he was seeing, it was a gray eye circled with various rings, it was so unique, like his own eyes._

_They both sat up, Neji drying his eyes and Pein staring into his soul. "I-I'm P-Prince Neji." Neji said with a flustered tone, a small pink blush crawling up to his cheeks, making him look cute._

"_I-I'm Pein. The King is your f-f-father?" Neji nodded solemnly, looking out the window of his prison._

"_Sadly, yes, and no. You see, my father was the king's twin brother, he was in the thrown and we were all happy, even the King himself was happy just being the brother, but one day, an evil man killed my father, mistaking him for his twin brother, the current King, and so, he adopted me. His wife soon died along with their unborn little girl, and he closed himself off and became what he is today. I regret everything that has happened, and now I am here with my uncle/father, living life until the day I die." Pein nodded, frowning at the thought of someone killing Neji's father and making the King be so heartless._

"_Does he not have any children, or was that their first born?" Neji shook his head, looking up at the tower on the other side of the castle where a raven haired beauty was staying at, her smile looking as hollow as her eyes._

"_That is my cousin, Hinata. She is to be next in line for the thrown, but my uncle feels responsible for the death of my father and made me next in line for the thrown, unknowingly saving the life of my dear, fragile cousin." Pein nodded, feeling sympathy for these royal children._

"_Tell me about you, how did you come about being here?" Pein grimaced, looking away from Hinata and down to Neji._

"_I was just a farm boy only two days ago, but then the royal guards came for me and took me away from my family. My fathers, my brothers and sisters, my aunt Konan, they just took me away from them because I was eldest." Neji quirked an eyebrow, wondering why he said fathers and not mother and father._

"_The Uzumaki clan has a special curse thrust upon the third child, and my father, Nagato, is the third child. The curse makes them bare children, both male and female, and many of them die because of it. But not my father, my father, Yahiko, of the Rinnegan clan, made a witch cast a special potion and gave it to my father Nagato, and when it was time for us to be born, the kind witch would always come and help my father give birth." Neji nodded, feeling a little happy that Nagato could live peacefully with his children and Yahiko._

"_Well, did they tell you why you were being taken?" Pein nodded, glaring out of the window as a flock of crows flew near by._

"_They had come, and our fathers told all of us to hide, but I wasn't fast enough and they caught me before I even made it inside the house and to the special room. They said that I was being taken as a consolation prize to the prince, and that by orders of the King, there would be no fight against it. But naturally, I fought back, earning myself a good beating. But at least they had the courtesy to leave a couple of bags of my weight in gold to my family stating that the prince would feel awful if they took me without being kind." Neji glared down at the horsemen laughing and playing around. They froze as they felt the icy cold glare of one of the only two people who would not do that to them, Hinata or Neji._

_They looked up and paled as Neji glowered at them, shaking his head slowly and walking Pein away from the window, the look in his eye causing the horsemen to look down in shame. "I am very sorry, my prince. But your father sent us to them, and we wanted them to at least have something of wealth for their sacrifice, and we told the family that as well. They accepted the gold, but at a very grave cost." The lead horsemen sighed and motioned for the rest to move the horses into their stalls, no use in trying to fix something that is already broken beyond repair._

_Neji sighed and lead Pein to his bed, making him lay down and rest for a while. "I am deeply sorry for this, I would take you back, but the others that I've done that too have been returned to me by my father's guards, or the horsemen would refuse, claiming that the King would kill them in an instant and that they have orders not to do that." Neji sighed and rang for his other servants._

_Two very hansom men walked in, one very happy and hyper blonde, and a very bored looking raven haired man. "Yes prince Neji?" The blonde asked, dancing around the bed and staring curiously at Pein._

"_Naruto, Sasuke, I would like for you two to meet Pein. He's another unlucky soul whom the King has forced to come here." Naruto sighed and his bright blue eyes dimmed down, showing the utmost sadness there could be in the world. Sasuke just nodded, the look of sympathy flashing in his stoic eyes._

"_Well I am very sorry for you, I used to be the son of the village's adviser, the man who upheld all laws and ruled over the village for the King, but I was captured because of my rare bloodline, and my exotic looks." Pein nodded, feeling as if he knew the young man._

"_You wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, would you?" Naruto's eyes brightened instantly and he launched himself onto the bed and Pein._

"_Cousin Pein? Oh my Kami! I knew it was you! I haven't seen you since you were twelve and I was ten! You've really changed!" Pein chuckled as Sasuke and Neji just stared in awe and dumbfounded stupidity._

"_We're cousins. But last time I saw him, he was clutching prince Gaara and getting kisses on the mouth from some weirdo named Sai." Naruto blushed as Neji and Sasuke raised eyebrows at him._

"_You were clutching Gaara?"_

"_Someone dared to kiss my Dobe?" Everyone turned to stare at Sasuke as he fumed and glared out the window._

"_Y-Your Dobe?" Sasuke's eyes widened and a blush over rode his features as he realized what he had said._

"_I … er … I ugh I give up!" Sasuke sighed and looked away. "I love you Naruto." Naruto spluttered and blushed, staring at a very pink faced Sasuke._

"_Well, I'm sure that Pein loves a good Drama, but right now is not the time Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, still staring out of the window. Pein just chuckled and patted Naruto's head, making the blonde forget about Sasuke's comment and glare at him._

"_Well, what are you in here for?" Sasuke sighed, glaring at the sky and closing his eyes._

"_My family was a first class guard family, my father was general, my brother was the best knight they had, my mother was the best swords woman to teach them all, and I was the best swordsman out there. The King saw me, and as Naruto said, he took me because of my rare bloodline, making a deal with my father and yanking me away." He looked down, trying not to let the tears roam free._

"_My brother tried to rescue me, but my father held him down, the sadness in his eyes said it all, it was this, or the risk of an assassination and the forceful taking of me. So I left them, not wanting any harm done to my family." Pein nodded, feeling like there was a pattern going on._

"_Well, lets get to work, Sasuke you teach Pein the art of the sword, Naruto you teach him how to use hand to hand, and I'll see if I can get him some clothes and teach him some schooling like I did with you guys." They nodded, taking Pein and walking out, leaving Neji to stay in the room alone._

_As Pein walked away from the room, he knew it was he ..._

_**Who longed for the heart of a prince … **prince Neji was who he wanted._

_He would watch as Neji sat and played with Hinata, and Hinata's maid, Sakura, would tend to the room and smile at them sitting together as Sasuke and Naruto would just sit to watch or talk about fighting._

_He loved the way Neji would smile and make a charming comment to Hinata about how she looked, or about how well the castle employees would be._

_He even made King Hiashi pay the employees a little more, demanding that Hiashi be kind to them since they had families to take care of and they were here all day long. Pein sighed, he was outside with Neji and Hinata as they planted and talked, helping to prune the shrubs and trees as Hinata and Pein were on the other side of the shrub._

"_Pein! Could you come here please?" Pein nodded and smiled at Hinata, she was really a very nice person and reminded him of Neji a lot, but it still wasn't the same. Neji just had that spark in his eyes that made Pein want to work harder to please him._

"_Yes Hinata-sama?" Hinata blushed and looked away, making Pein looked down and blush himself. He had taken off his shirt to work on the pruning not remembering to put it back on to talk to Hinata._

"_A-Ano j-just c-call m-me H-Hinata, I-I've told y-you th-that." Pein nodded, smiling as he crouched down beside her, his shirt problem forgotten as he looked at her expectantly. "N-Neji is on the other side of that shrub, h-he needs you to h-help h-him remove a st-stubborn p-plant." He nodded, smiling as her flustered face looked away from him._

_He walked over to Neji, kneeling down beside him and startling him when he took his hands in his and helped pull on the stubborn plant. They pulled the plant together, cheering in triumph as it finally gave way and let itself be pulled out, revealing a nasty weed that could infect all of the plants with a virus_

"_Thank you so much Pein." Neji said, finally looking up and noticing Pein's attire, or lack there of. Neji blushed brightly, making Pein smirk at his flustered state._

"_Well, you are very welcome my prince," Pein said, taking Neji's hand and planting a soft kiss upon it, making Neji blush and him smile. "I would gladly help out anyone whom I love." Neji smiled, the blush dying down to a mere pink tinge upon his creamy white skin._

_Neji nodded to Pein, and smiled, making Pein vow to love him …_

_**And everyday he would ask for his hand in marriage …** he would go to Neji's room and say it every day, and everyday, Neji would say yes._

"_Neji, would you marry me someday?" Pein asked the first time as they all sat on the grass out in the back of the castle beside a sakura tree, watching the stars come out. Neji blushed as Pein stared into his eyes, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto forgotten as he lost himself in those ringed gray orbs staring back into his lavender ones._

"_Oh, Pein! Yes! I will marry you!" Pein smiled, enjoying the happiness that overcame him at that moment, his love had just accepted him and he couldn't be happier. Pein jumped up and down, pulling Neji close to him and laughing as he began to dance to an old lullaby his fathers used to sing to him.(A/N: since I pretty much got inspiration from the song, it's "A long long time ago" from Pan's Labyrinth.)_

_Neji smiled as Pein began to hum the tune, the tune that he would hum to Neji when ever he was scared or they'd fall asleep in each others arms. Sasuke smiled and hugged Naruto close, telling him his own love confession and smiling when Naruto kissed him._

_Pein and Neji danced together, humming the song together as Hinata took out her violin and began to play along, Sakura already at the outdoor piano and playing along, the song's melody making both Pein and Neji smile to each other._

_The fireflies all flowed out, flying all around the group of young men and women, making them all look up in awe as they danced to the rhythm of the lullaby Pein was still humming; Hinata and Sakura stopping when the fireflies had come out. Hinata and Sakura both began to play along with Pein's humming, making more of the fireflies come out and dazzle them with the light show._

_King Hiashi watched from behind a huge willow tree, it's leaves and branches covering him quite nicely as he watched them all. He had listened to Pein when he asked for Neji's hand, and he had glared at them when Neji had said yes. He had nothing against Pein, but he wanted Neji to be with the true love that was once his. The true love that would capture his heart and keep it safe, the true love that was meant to be his._

_He sighed as he watched Pein and Neji kiss, watching as Pein vowed to Neji that he would ask for his father's approval to marry him …_

_**But the King would always refuse him …** he did not want Pein to marry his son._

_Pein sat in the thrown room, his face bloodied and bruised up as the guards threw him on the floor, an apologetic look in their eyes as they took their place back beside the King. "Will you quit asking now?" Pein glared up at the King, shaking his head and trying to get back up._

_Hiashi was amazed by the sheer will power Pein had. He had been thrown out, yet he walked back in, he had been smacked around, yet he still came back, and now he had been beaten down to the floor, yet he still stood up and fought for what he wanted._

"_I thought I told you … I love Prince Neji, and I will go through whatever it takes to be with him, and neither you nor the royal court will make me think otherwise!" Hiashi glared halfheartedly at Pein, he really admired him and now he wanted him to marry Neji, but he still had his doubts, and nothing will make him take Pein as his son-in-law when he still had doubts._

"_You are a stubborn little thing aren't you? You've been coming to me everyday, asking the same thing, and everyday for the last six months, You've been beaten, smacked around, and even thrown to the dogs, yet you come running for more." Neji watched helplessly from the sidelines, hidden in a secret room with Hinata as they both watched Pein struggle to stay on his legs._

_They were just as amazed at Pein's will power as Hiashi, except they knew Naruto, and the Uzumaki clan is known for their stubbornness. No matter what, Pein will not back down, and that is what Neji was afraid of. He was afraid that Pein would get hurt and he would loose him forever. There were tears running down his eyes as he watched Pein cough up more blood._

"_I am an Uzumaki, and we do not stand down! I love Neji with all of my heart, and nothing will change that! So you give up and let us be together!" Neji smiled as Pein yelled at Hiashi, standing up for their love and fighting against his father. Hiashi smirked, motioning for the guards to take him away._

"_Take him to the servants quarters, I wish no more to listen to this peasant." The guards nodded sullenly, gently grabbing him and taking him to Neji's room instead, Prince Neji would want to see him and help him more than he would want Pein to go down to that dark and drafty dungeon like servants quarters._

_Neji gasped as he and Hinata ran to his room, the door being open and the guards, gently laying a passed out Pein on his bed._

"_We're deeply sorry Neji-sama, we were ordered to, and we went easy on him, but there is only so much we can do before the King notices that we're being to soft on him. Please forgive us." Neji nodded, hugging both the guards and walking over to Pein._

"_Thank you for bringing him here, Shikamaru, Chouji. And please, you are already forgiven, for no one can be punished for obeying orders. Tell Tsunade-sama that I appreciate her help in showing me the secret passage way." Shikamaru and Chouji nodded, a small tear falling down both their eyes as they walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind them._

"_Oh Pein! Why did you do that! When you said you would ask everyday for my hand, I didn't think you meant literally! And yet, you've been coming for six months!" Pein lifted his head and smirked, kissing Neji's lips lightly._

"_But I keep my word, it's my way of life. And I promised to ask for your hand in marriage and I did. Now it's only a matter of time till he accepts, for he went easier on me today." Neji sighed, kissing Pein's forehead lightly and nodding, knowing that Pein meant it literally._

_Pein smiled into the slight embrace he received, he would keep asking King Hiashi …_

_**Until one day, The King made a deal with the man … **Hiashi just sighed and stopped Pein._

"_Alright Peasant, you say you would do anything to be with Neji? Then prove it!" Pein raised an eyebrow at Hiashi as he told him …_

_**That if he could complete a journey that no other man had completed or survived … ** Should, he survive …_

"_Now, complete this journey, and should you survive, I will let it be." Pein raised an eyebrow again, wondering what exactly it was that he should do._

"_And what exactly is this journey," he asked, Neji praying that Pein would back down and just try again tomorrow, he knew what the journey was about._

"_Bring me the Byakugan crystal from the King Boar's grasp and you will see for I … "_

_**He would gladly accept his proposal and let the prince and him be together …** Hiashi smiled as Pein's eyes widened._

"_Y-You mean … Neji and I would have your approval?" Hiashi nodded, knowing that if Pein takes the journey, he would be the biggest idiot known to man. Pein smiled and nodded, thanking the King for that wonderful chance._

"_Oh thank you, my King! Thank you. You have no idea how glad I am of this chance!" Hiashi smirked and nodded, observing how happy Pein was. Neji was devastated as Hinata hugged him close and cried along with him._

"_Oh Hinata! I love him so much, with all of my heart, and if he should die during his plight, I shall die inside and never love again." Hinata cried more, carrying her cousin out of the secret passage and back to his room as Pein left the thrown room with a huge grin adorning his face._

_As he entered Neji's room, his eyes fell on the sad gaze of his lover, silently crying and staring at him. "Why Pein, why did you take the journey! Do you know how dangerous it is?" Pein looked away, and the presence of the King going unnoticed to the both of them as they hugged each other close._

_The King watched as Neji cried into Pein's shoulder, the knowledge that Neji was there in the thrown room everyday was clear on the King's conscience, and he looked away from his little hole in the wall as he listened to Neji question Pein._

"_Pein, look at me! Do you not know how dangerous it is! How devastated I would be if you died!" The King's heart broke as he listened to Neji cry for the first time, and it broke his heart that it was him who had triggered those tears by tricking Pein into going._

"_I know," Hiashi's eyes widened as he listened to Pein calmly speak. "I know of the danger, and I knew of the story behind the legend of the Byakugan crystal and of it's perilous journey." Neji's eyes widened as Pein told him of this._

"_Then why did you accept to go! Why Pein, tell me why!" Another round of tears fell down Neji's eyes and Hiashi had to fight his own as he felt the guilt begin to come._

"_But it can't be, this can't be the one—" Hiashi said quietly to himself, breaking it off when Pein began to speak._

"_Because I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. You and I both know what it feels like to be away from each other, to be separated is like taking a man's breath away. I need you like I need air, water, food, life! And I will do whatever it takes for our love to triumph because Neji, you and I are meant to be. I love you with all of my heart, and I can't bare to live without being with you." Neji sobbed softly into Pein's shoulder, his tears stinging the heart of Hiashi as he let his own tears fall._

_But it was too late, Pein would go on his journey tomorrow, and he would not accept a no for an answer, even if he let Pein and Neji be together, he would still go on his journey to prove himself. Hiashi closed his eyes and clenched his hands, it was his fault that Neji's true love was leaving him and going on a journey to die._

"_Besides," Pein said, lifting Neji's chin up and wiping the tears away with his thumb and a small smile on his lips. "If I should die in this plight, then I would die a happy man, for I have found my true love, and I have tasted the fruit of the forbidden tree. If I should die in my journey, at least I will die knowing that you are safe and that you love me." Neji cried softly again, and smiled, kissing Pein's lips softly and nodding._

"_Oh Pein, I love you." Pein nodded, a small smile on his lips as he cried into Neji's shoulder._

_~Break in Neji's story~_

"But Wait, Neji-niisan! Why is we in dis story toosies?" Neji smiled as he patted little Naruto's head.

"Because, Naruto. We were all named after these people. And we all met for a reason, it's fate." Sasuke looked up at Neji, quirking an eyebrow.

"But, Neji-niisan. We'rew all little kids and yew're so old, how can it be like it was in dat story." Neji chuckled, ruffling Sasuke's head, making the five year old raven growl.

"Sasuke, you giving Neji a hard time?" Sasuke shook his head as Itachi walked over, sitting himself in the hammock beside theirs and smirking at his pouting little brother.

"Why hello, Itachi. I'm just telling them a story, would you like to listen to the rest of it?" Itachi nodded, pulling Sasuke and Naruto away from a very gratified Neji and settling down.

"Well as I was saying …"

~Back to Neji's story~

"_Neji, I will always love you too." Pein kissed Neji's lips, his hand caressing his cheek as Neji kissed back. Hiashi turned away from them, his guilty conscience making him want to do something, but there was nothing to do._

_He walked away from the couple, making his way to his room and crying into the night._

_~Break in Neji's story~_

"Hey wait!" Neji looked up at a smirking Sasuke, a blushing Naruto, and a confused Itachi.

"Yes Itachi?" Itachi looked up and stared at Neji for a long minute before nodding.

"Yes, where is the sex scene? Last time I heard it from you, there was a very detailed sex scene and a heated make out session, now you're just skipping the good part." Neji spluttered and blushed, Sakura and Hinata both yelled out quiet little, "Ewe"s and glaring at the boys who were chuckling along with Itachi, only Naruto had a cute blush and was chuckling nervously.

"Itachi, they're little five year olds, have some decency and wash your mouth out." Itachi smirked and nodded, ruffling Sasuke's hair and pinching Naruto's cheek.

"Decency is my middle name." Sasuke looked up at Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"I thoughwt yewr middle name was Jasmine, at least dat's what mommy says." Itachi spluttered as Neji and the other little kids laughed at him.

"Sasuke, that is a lie." Sasuke smirked and nodded, cuddling close to Naruto and whispering secrets.

"Alright, lets get back to the story then."

~Back to Neji's story~

_Hiashi knew that the next morning, Pein would leave, he would go on his journey and he would die like all the others. Hiashi prayed, he prayed that the gods would listen to him and keep the young man safe, for he was the one to be with Neji._

_And so the next day came, Neji and all of the staff from the castle waited outside and watched Pein go. "Pein, I love you, please come back to me, come back home safe and sound." Pein smiled sadly and nodded, turning away from his love and all of his friends as he walked away, down the path less traveled, and out of their sights. As soon as he was gone from sight, Neji's legs failed him and he cried, agonized that his lover would be gone forever._

"_Don't worry, my love," a voice said in his mind. "As long as you can still hear me, feel me, have me, you will know that I am alive, and that you are in my heart." Neji smiled, his tears stopping and his hands coupling his heart, but within his hands, he grasped a silver necklace, with a beating gold heart, he held Pein's heart in his grasp, and it would beat until the very last breath Pein would take._

_Neji smiled at the horizon and Pein could feel the smile in the fluttering of another heart on a gold chain, a silver heart, Neji's heart …_

_**So he set out on his journey with a deep passionate fire in his soul …** He would not disappoint his love, he was going to make it through alive and see his love once again._

_He walked far and wide, passed many small villages, until he reached the forbidden forest, where deep within it's trees, he would find the castle where the Byakugan crystal was being held, and the King Boar also resided._

_**On his travels, he encountered many perilous dangers … **within the forest._

_As Pein walked in, he could hear the howling of wolves and the snarling of one close by, but he did not turn back, he kept going, as as he went, the howling, growling, and snarling grew in volume._

"_Who's out there!" Pein heard a branch snap and a chuckle from the blackness of the dense forest. The forbidden forest was dense, and even during the day, it was as pitch black as a starless, moonless night. He moved his fire staff all around him, the darkness of the forest blinding him as he heard the rustling grow closer._

"_Show your self damn it!" The chucking grew in volume, and out of the darkness of the unknown, there came a voice._

"_As you wish, but its on you if you piss yourself and run away." Pein nodded, internally preparing himself instead of scoffing at the voice as his cousin Naruto would do. From his far right, the rustling grew quiet, and out came a giant white mix between a dog and wolf, baring his teeth and glaring at him._

"_Hm, you didn't run. You don't even look scared, just curious … well that's a first." came the voice from earlier, only this time it was behind the wolf/dog. "Down Akamaru, down boy." The wolf/dog, Akamaru, yelped and nodded, turning himself into a small puppy or cub and running to a man behind him. This man had red fang tattoos on both cheeks, his actual fangs were poking out over his lower lip, giving him a feral look._

"_Well, I'm Kiba, the guardian of this forest, who are you, carrot head?" Pein smirked, walking closer to the man and blinding him with the fire. "Dude! Put that out, you don't need it here, plus it attracts the predators, and I'd prefer not to kill any of my animals thank you very much!" Pein looked at Kiba, wondering if he was going crazy for telling him to put out his fire, it was his source of light._

"_How will I be able to see?" Kiba smirked, pointing to the whole forest._

"_The forest can guide your way." Pein sighed, he had nothing to loose, and as long as he held the beating heart in his grasp, he can go through anything. He nodded and put out the fire, closing his eyes as it went out. Kiba smirked at the man, watching as he opened his eyes and looked all over the place._

_Pein could not believe it, the whole forest was lighting up, glowing in millions of colors, it was amazing. (A/N: Think, Avatar, on this one, then you'll know … if you don't know what I'm talking about … it's the movie my dear, clueless reader, the movie Avatar.)_

_Pein looked over at Kiba as he scratched Akamaru's head, the light of the forest giving Pein a clearer view of Kiba as he smiled and played a little with Akamaru. Kiba had wolf ears on top of his brunette hair, and a brown bushy tail to go with it. He wore a dog collar like necklace and a bow and arrow holder on his back with some brown pants, no shirt. Kiba looked up as Pein stared at him, nodding his approval._

"_I'm Pein, and thank you for the heads up, I'll be on my way." Kiba raised an eyebrow as Pein took off, he wasted too much time and he had to get to the castle, he had to get there quickly and get the crystal._

"_Hey! Wait up, Pein!" Pein slowed down and stared ahead of him as Akamaru came to a stop next to him and Kiba got off the dog. "What's your problem running away like that, and how is it you run faster than a human?" Kiba glared at Pein as he raised a finger up, telling him to shut up. He growled and smacked Pein's hand away, standing in front of him and glaring into his eyes._

"_Look pal, I don't care if you're a new friend I've just made, but you do not in your life, ever, and I mean EVER, shut me up unless you plan on dying!" Kiba glared as Pein's attention was fixed on something else behind him._

"_What the hell," he turned around and glared over to where Pein was staring at and froze. "Oh … run." Kiba ran as Akamaru transformed in mid air, Pein right behind them as the giant demon Boar ran a rampage after them._

"_You disgusting little creatures! I will finally pay my vengeance against you little creatures for my son!" Pein sped up, beating even Akamaru as he searched for a wider place to fight. Kiba and Akamaru watched in dumbfounded awe as Pein ran faster than Akamaru, the fastest dog in the entire Inu clan tribe._

"_Lord Akoto! Please, stop your rampage, your son Nago died of a curse, so please calm down!" Kiba yelled, trying to calm the giant white boar from it's anger. Akoto scoffed and cried out loud and strong, growing faster in his rampage and setting his sights on Kiba._

"_LIES! You disgusting little vermin killed him! He died because of you, and now you will die for his sake!" Kiba and Akamaru sped up, catching up to Pein as he looked everywhere._

"_Look here Pein, I barely know you, but here's a tip, there is no place for you to hide unless you want to get trampled, or eaten, so I'd suggest you just keep running, or follow me." Pein shook his head, jumping in the air and doing a back flip before he landed in a small clearing, sword in hand and a battle stance at the ready._

"_Are you crazy! Akoto-sama will kill you faster than you can say PLEASE!" Pein smirked, pushing Kiba and Akamaru behind him as the angry boar came charging in._

"_Stay behind me, and whatever you do, do not get into this fight." Kiba nodded, hugging the now puppy/cub mix close to his chest as Akoto began to get into stance._

"_Finally! I've got you within my grasp!" Pein watched as the boar cried out once more, sniffing the air and pointing his nose straight at him._

"_So you're blind. Interesting." Kiba stiffened as Pein said that, wondering just how he knew that without being close to him. Pein circled around, moving Kiba behind some boulders as Akoto began to mimic his moves, circling around and crying out once again._

"_You dare raise a sword to me? The Great Lord of this forest?" Akoto breathed in deeply and snarled. "You possess the Rinnegan! And the blood of an Uzumaki!" Pein smirked, he had learned from his fathers that long ago, in the ancient times when gods, demons and man lived together peacefully, there was once a time, when a demon fell in love with a girl, an Uzumaki. The demon had changed himself into a man who possessed the Rinnegan to be with the girl and change back into his demon form and had a child with her, thus creating the half demons with tails and ears._

_The demon and the girl lived peacefully together in a castle deep within the forest, but one day, a man who had fallen in love with the girl took her back and killed her, hiring assassins to kill the child and the demon as well. The demon died protecting the child, and left it with the girl's family._

"_So you're the father of the demon from our family legend? Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Great grandfather." The demon boar snarled, stomping his hove down and glaring at nothing, and yet at everything._

"_I am not your great grandfather!" Pein smiled a hard smile, he held a secret, yet he didn't want anyone to know. And now that he'd met his great grandfather, he could not even show him. "DIE!"_

_The boar charged with all his might, causing Pein to deflect him with his sword, pushing him away and countering with a swift swing of his sword. Akoto was furious as he charged once again, his tusks narrowed and pointed right in the direction Pein was standing in. Pein jumped in the air, doing a matrix style back flip and landing on his feet behind Akoto, smirking as the boar let out an angry cry and kicked him down. Pein flew twenty feet away, landing on the very same boulder Kiba was on and cracking it as well._

"_Pein! Geez, are you alright?" Pein stood up, his heart hammering a mile a minute, and Neji could feel it as he stared out the window._

"_Pein, please be alright." Pein opened his eyes, having heard Neji's heart and soul cry out to him._

"_I will Neji, I will." He jumped into battle stance once again, and deflected Akoto's tusk attack, pushing the boar back with all his might as he swung the sword around and charged at him._

"_Akoto! Listen to me, I am the son of Nagato Uzumaki and the son of Yahiko Rinnegan, son of Uzumaki Mita, wife of Nago Rinnegan, your son. Please, bare no hatred and calm down, please grandfather, listen to my plea! I'm in love, and I'm filled with happiness since I have found you, please spare me and my friend passage and let me continue my quest for the love that I have left behind!" Akoto stopped and sniffed the air, his aura changing to one of calmness and Pein sighed, putting down his sword._

"_Thank you grandfather, I appreciate it," Pein smiled as he let his guard down, Kiba shaking his head at him._

"_Apparently, Pein, you have never heard of the saying, "the calmness before the storm", because Akoto is not calming down, he is only-" Before Kiba could say any further, Akoto charged straight at Pein,knocking him down and away from him, he snarled as his eyes began to grow red and his red rings began to grow, creating a large dark red eyeball, no pupil in sight._

"_DIE VERMIN! YOU ARE NOT MY GRANDSON!" Pein fled as Akoto charged once again, his tusks growing in length as Pein jumped again. And again they began their dance, Akoto pushing him back, and Pein pushing him back. Until Pein found himself cornered to the boulder Kiba was hiding at._

"_Kiba, get out of the way, I'm going to dodge and he's going to ram in here." Kiba nodded, moving to get out of the way but tripping._

"_PEIN! I'm stuck!" Pein cursed as Akoto began his charge, red rage making his limbs move as he headed straight for Pein and Kiba._

"_Damn it!" Pein closed his eyes, lifting his sword and calling upon the words his father had so many times told him never to use, but to know them anyway. "Violent wind technique: Almighty clap!" Akoto went flying back, the huge amount of wind quickly pushing him back and breaking nearly every bone in his body._

_Kiba stared in awe as Akoto slammed into the rock face of the nearest mountain, a MILE away. "How the hell, wait! You said grandfather, son of Yahiko Rinnegan, son of Mita Uzumaki and Nago Rinnegan? Oh holy shit! You're a legend!" Pein nodded, running over to Akoto as Kiba began to babble more about how much of a legend he was._

"_Akoto, grandfather! I'm so sorry! But you didn't listen, you would not listen to my pleas and now you're dying!" Pein broke down, kneeling on the ground in front of the old white boar and weeping for its death._

"_Pein, son of Yahiko, who is son of Mita and Nago, I am sorry for doubting you. You are my grandchild, and you are now the rightful King of the forest." Pein looked up in time to see the white boar turn into a human with the same eyes as him._

_He was a nice old man with silver hair shagged up like his, and an infectious smile on his face, even if blood was poring down from his mouth, he was still smiling. "Pein, my dear child, it will be alright, it is my time to go, and now you must get on with your journey. Get it over and done with, and go back home to your love, do it for me, love your mate for all eternity and never let it go, that love will destroy all evil and keep you safe for many years. Now go." Pein nodded, getting up just as Akoto vanished into the wind as white sand._

"_Kiba, can you take me to the castle, I need to take the crystal now." Kiba nodded, patting Akamaru's back for Pein to get on, but he refused and set off running._

_He had fought one of the many perilous dangers headed his way …_

_**But none were strong enough to keep him from his beloved …** his beloved Neji._

_He walked along side Kiba for many days, and the days bled into weeks, and months, but still the beating heart locket in his grasp kept beating, reassuring him that his beloved Neji was alright, that he was waiting for him, for his return._

"_Pein, we're getting close to my home tribe, please refrain from speaking until told." Pein nodded, feeling the aura of those up ahead._

"_They don't seem too happy of your arrival, my friend." Kiba sighed and nodded, petting Akamaru's side to comfort the growing tenseness there was on the wolf/dog hybreed._

"_No they aren't. There was once an alliance with the neighboring tribe of Nekos, but my Inu pack was suspicious, so they sent me, the prince, undercover. And I fell in love with their prince Suigetsu, the snow leopard of their pack." Pein nodded, smirking at the knowledge of this history._

"_Well, what happened?" Kiba looked longingly at the mountains they had just traveled from. "My mate and I ran away from these bastards and live in that mountain, just above where your grandfather died. Suigetsu is visiting with the lone Tora clan, a type of Big cat, but they broke away from the Neko tribe to be on their own. He has a friend named Juugo there." Pein nodded as they came to what seemed like an entrance._

"_Halt!" They both looked up and saw a young man with paint on his face glaring at Kiba. "Ah, so the coward prince is here to grace us with his presence, is he?" Kiba growled at the man, getting off of his dog and glaring at him._

"_KANKURO! SHUT THE HELL UP!" There was a thump, and down came a girl with four pig tails, waking Kankuro on the head and landing right in front of Kiba and Pein. "Sorry about that, he's still pretty pissed off about you leaving." Kiba nodded and glared off to the side, he did not want to be there, but Pein needed his help._

"_Yeah, well I'm just here to help out my new friend, Pein this is Kankuro and Temari, my old best friend and his sister." Pein nodded, smiling slightly and walking passed them._

"_Hey what the hell?" Kiba caught up with Pein as Kankuro began to throw a temper tantrum. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Pein turned around and shrugged, turning to Kiba for advice._

_Kiba sighed as he rolled his eyes at Pein. "He's not here to talk to you, he's here for passage through the tribe to get to the old castle." Kankuro growled and launched himself at Pein, expecting to hit him, but surprised to know that he didn't, he just fell face first on the ground where Pein was just standing._

"_Oh and he is the best damn fighter I've ever seen. Sorry I didn't say that." Kankuro grumbled as Kiba and Pein walked away, Temari appearing in front of them._

"_That castle is the property of Akoto-sama, what do you want there." Pein winced and looked away, making Temari raise an eyebrow._

"_He's Akoto-sama's grandson and he just killed him. He just wouldn't stop and listen and Akoto-sama named him his successor." Temari's eyes widened as she took a closer look at his eyes._

"_Oh Kami-sama! I'm so sorry! Right this way!" Temari lead them to a path not traveled by anyone, leading to a darker part of the forest. "Beware, for down there is the evil magpie named Karin, she over took Akoto-sama's castle and holds it for herself for Akoto-sama didn't care for anything after his son was killed and the child disappeared." Pein nodded, taking a running start down the path as Kiba followed._

"_Thanks Temari! I'll make sure to visit you guys more often!" Temari nodded and smiled as he watched Kiba and Pein disappear._

"_Good luck you two, you'll need it." Kiba and Pein ran down the path for more than four days straight, not stopping for anything, and not giving up hope for everything._

"_I promise you Neji, I'll make it home safe and sound, we'll get married and be together forever, and I'll tell you my secret, I promise." Pein could feel Neji's heart beat happily, making Pein smirk at how Neji knew what he just said._

"_Pein! We're here, I'll stand guard, you go get that crystal." Pein nodded as he went into the castle, the castle still looked as if it was freshly made, the walls were still jade lined, and the carpets had their new carpet shine to them. The marble stairs and floors still looked untouched and the gold inlaid frames of the windows looked as good as new. Pein wondered how it could look so damn new, if it was a thousand years old._

_He walked up the stairs, careful not to make a sound and alert the magpie he was there if she was there. He ascended the stairs and made it to the second floor, where there was a grand door in the middle of the hall. Pein knew the crystal was behind the door, he knew it with all his heart because it was calling to him, as if it were Neji's eyes._

_He pushed open the door and there it was, a beautiful lavender crystal gem, laid perfectly on a red throw pillow, waiting for Pein to take it and give it to Hiashi for Neji to be his. He wasted no time in taking it, running down the stairs and over to Kiba, handing it off._

"_Pein, the magpie is here!" Kiba handed him a bag and fled. "I'll meet you at the tribe village!" Pein nodded and ran the other way, the bag safely tucked away under his arm as the magpie flew over head, screeching a terrible cry and flying down upon him._

_**During the journey he came upon a beautiful rose garden …** they reminded him of the first night he stayed with Neji, how the stars came out slowly and made him marvel in awe at them with Neji right at his side._

"_GIVE ME MY CRYSTAL!" the magpie yelled out, her claws out and ready to scratch out some eyes as she flew down and began her attack. Pein dodged and fled down to a huge clearing, filled with beautiful black roses with sparkling dew on them._

_He dodged another attack and swung his sword, effectively damaging a wing and rendering the magpie useless to fly. She changed back to a beautiful red headed girl with glasses, her smirk making her look evil. "So you've damaged me? Oh well, I don't care, but you are not leaving this garden without a curse on you. May your love die along with you in your pitiful life you pitiful scum!" Pein glared at her as he swung his sword once more, ripping off some of her flesh and creating a total carnage of her left cheek._

"_YOU BITCH!" she yelled, turning back into the hideous magpie and attacking Pein with her claws, successfully taking away his sword as he began to use his Almighty clap on her. He glared at her, kicking away her attacks and smacking her once or twice as she cawed at him._

"_One of us will die here!" She yelled, her claws attacking him and successfully getting his hand, taking the beating heart locket he had tucked away in his fist. "What is this? The heart of a true love? Are you serious?" She laughed shrewdly as she began to peck at it. Pein could here the painful, agonized cries of his love and saw red as he began to twitch and quiver._

"_GET AWAY FROM IT!" He roared as he transformed himself into Brown and orange wolf, larger than two times Akamaru's size. He growled at the quivering magpie as she threw the heart into the rose bushes._

"_Looks like I was right, one of us will die here, and sadly it is me. But know this, your true love will die once you get what you want, and there will be nothing you may do, for you will die along with him." Pein growled as he launched himself at the hideous magpie, mouth opened and locked on her neck._

_Once his jaws were locked in place at her neck, it was all over for Karin as he tore her up, shred by shred, she was gone, only her blood remained as her body dissipated and was eaten away by the darkness of the ground._

_**And he picked the most beautiful black rose he could find and once he had finished his expedition, he would give it to him …** to his beautiful Neji._

_Pein searched the rose garden high and low, until he reached the most beautiful rose there was in there, finding his love's beating heart locket under it and holding it close to him. "I love you Neji." he whispered quietly, kissing the heart and feeling like he just kissed Neji's lips._

_As he stood back up, his eyes locked on the rose once more, a feeling telling him not to take it, but he still felt like he should take it and give it to Neji, once he got back. He picked up the rose with care, softly and slowly stuffing it into the bag given to him by Kiba. He smiled as he thought about what he'd just did._

_He had just defeated the magpie, taken the Byakugan crystal, and killed his grandfather, but at least he and Neji would be able to be together forever._

_~Break in Neji's story~_

"Wait a minute! Yew mean to say dat Pein, is a brown and orange wolf? … dat is so cool!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as Itachi patted Naruto's little head, calming him down.

"Dobe, everything is cool to yew." Naruto pouted as he pulled on Sasuke's own ears.

"Nah-uh! Yew and Tachi-niisan are black wolves! And I am a golden fox! I am not cool!" Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's cheek, effectively shutting him up.

"No, yewr beautifuls!" Itachi chuckled as Neji smiled at the two.

"Wat bout us? I am a pink bunnys! And Hinata is a purple bunnys! It not fair." Sakura pouted as Neji ruffled her hair and Hinata snuggled up closer.

"If it makes yew feel any bettur, yew are vewy pwetty to me." Hinata said quietly, earning her a blush from Sakura and a smile from all of the boys.

"But it not fair dat Tachi and Sasuke get to be so cool!" Naruto said with a pout, earning him another kiss and chuckle from Sasuke.

"Finish dah story Neji-niisan." Sasuke said, smiling as he hugged his blonde, golden fox close to him. Neji nodded and continued, smiling softly as he watched the young couples smile to each other.

~Back to Neji's story~

_He walked out of the rose garden, back to the entrance and left his family's castle, promising his grandfather that he would be back soon to visit the castle with his mate._

_**So after many months, the man returned, rose and all …** to his beloved Neji, still waiting to be with him until life should fall._

_He had said goodbye to Kiba and Temari, butted heads with Kankuro, and even paid his respects to his grandfather one last time while he met Suigetsu at the same instant, getting home from his visit with Juugo._

"_Well, goodby Pein Rinnegan, son of Yahiko Rinnegan and Nagato Uzumaki. Hope you will live a long and happy life with your mate!" Pein nodded and smiled a real smile as he walked away, deciding that he wanted to run the whole way back. As he ran, he could feel the nature around him, the energy the earth gives off, the heartbeat of every animal and person he passed by as he ran. He could feel the excitement at the castle as he saw it on the horizon, Neji right at the gates with his father right beside him and Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto behind them all looking over their heads._

"_He's here! Pein is finally back! I knew he wouldn't die!" Hinata cheered as she hugged Sakura close and gave her a breath taking kiss, making Sakura blush and look away. Neji smiled proudly as Pein ran over to them, forgetting about running at human pace and getting to Neji with his demonic pace, startling and exciting him at the same time._

"_Pein! I missed you so much, but your random thoughts to me, gave me the courage to keep going." Pein smiled, lifting Neji up into the air before wrapping his legs around his waist and giving him a passionate kiss, making everyone start to cough. Pein laughed and pulled out the Byakugan jewel, throwing it to Hiashi._

"_I believe that is for you, and this," he said, squeezing Neji's ass and making him splutter and blush. "Is all mine!" Pein growled as Neji whimpered and submitted to him, letting him ravish and kiss him in front of everyone._

_Before he could keep going, he remembered the rose and pulled it out …_

_**To give to his future mate. But as he took it from him …** Neji smiled at Pein._

_He gasped as the rose was presented to him, looking up at Pein and kissing him deeply._

"_Oh Pein! I love it!" Neji said with tears in his eyes as he took the rose from his hand …_

_**He began to bleed … from his eyes, nose and mouth …** Pein looked startled as Neji fell to the floor, the blood flowing everywhere._

"_Neji!" Pein yelled, on his knees in an instant and picking Neji up. "Neji, answer me!" Neji smiled a pathetic smile and looked up at his love._

"_I love you Pein, I always will, even in death, our love burns strong and it will always keep burning, through all the coldness of eternity." Pein was reduced to tears as he held Neji close, not letting anyone touch him._

_**It was clear there had been a curse on the rose …** and Pein cried even harder knowing it was him who killed his love._

_He picked him up, not caring if Hiashi ordered him to let Neji go. "Shut up! He is my mate, my true love, and now he is dying! Let me be with him since you decided to break us apart!" Hiashi shut his mouth, watching as Pein walked away from the castle, Neji close to his heart and their beating heart lockets intertwined in their conjoined hands._

_Pein walked miles away, his moaning of sorrow and grief being heard everywhere as the man who's one true love was dying and slipping away from his fingers. He stopped in his walking and looked up at the sky, he promised his grandfather that he would take Neji to their castle, and take Neji he will._

_He ran as fast as he could, running into the forest and not caring if he startled Kiba and Suigetsu in their own act of love. He ran farther and farther into the forest, outrunning even time as he made it to the Inu Tribe village, Neji staring at everything in awe as he walked through the village and to the path._

"_Pein!" Pein ignored the calls of Kiba and Suigetsu, even those of Temari and Kankuro as he fled down the long path and straight towards the castle. He kicked down the door, heading straight to the room where the crystal was being kept. He removed all of the shades, even those covering the ceiling window as he went to Neji's side, kissing his forehead and holding his cold hand._

"_Neji, Neji my love. Please, wake up, wake up for me." Neji opened his eyes, his once creamy lavender eyes were now soiled with red and made Pein want to die._

"_Pein, Pein my love, my one true love. I'm dying." Pein shook his head and kissed Neji's colding hand once again._

"_No my love, you're not dying. Look see, we're in my castle! See, see here my bed and room. This is ours now!" Neji smiled, kissing his lips and laying back down._

"_It's so beautiful Pein, but I'm too tired, can we go exploring tomorrow?" Pein nodded, a small smile on his lips as he held Neji close._

"_Neji, I have a secret I've never told anyone, not even you. It's sort of a family secret, but you are now my mate, and we belong together for eternity." Neji smiled and nodded, wanting to know of this secret before he died. He was not stupid, he knew he was going to die, but at least he would die with Pein by his side._

"_I am a demon, an orange and brown wolf, see?" Pein dispelled his glamor and appeared with wolf tails and ears, just as he said, they were brown and orange, the perfect combination for Pein._

"_Oh Pein, that's wonderful. I'm glad I could see the real you before I died." Pein cried beside Neji, watching as the light slowly faded from his eyes._

"_Don't go, please. I just got you back, and we have to grow old together. Listen to me damn it! You will live to see another day, watch as the world changes by my side, as my mate, my love. I am now the King of this forest, and you are the only one I want to rule by my side! You will live my love, you will live!" Neji grabbed his hand and held it close to his shivering form._

"_No my love, I am not stupid enough to believe that I'm not dying, but I am dying at your side, and now I will die a happy man. Just promise me that you will live and do all of those things with me in mind, because I want you to live." Pein cried silently into his hair, shaking his head and hugging Neji close._

"_No my love, I cannot promise something that I know I will not keep." Neji smiled, kissing Pein's lips once more before closing his eyes for the last time as a human._

_**With this, the man pierced his own heart with the sharp end of the rose as he could no longer live without him …** he found no reason in living if Neji was not at his side._

_And so, he took hold of the now petrified rose in Neji's hand, and with Neji's hand still grasping it, he thrust it into his chest, piercing his own heart and holding onto his lover as their blood mingled on their death bed._

"_Neji …"_

"_Pein …"_

"_I love you …" they said together as their last words, their lips connecting at the last second as their last breaths were taken and exhaled._

_**So the two lovers died in each others arms …** their lips connected in an everlasting kiss._

_**And they stayed together forever …**__ as they promised each other so many times before._

_**The End **_~.~ End of Story ~.~_** The End**_

Me: That's a wrap! D'x

Naruto: ELENA-CHAN!

Me: Fine! Lolz, don't worry readers! I won't leave you all hanging without letting the little five year olds and Itachi give off some commentary of their own! xD … plus, this is M rated, and you all know my stories have yummy yaoi sex! xD

Lol, that was not the end! … and continue!

"So, what do you think?" Neji asked as he turned to look at the tear filled eyes of the girls snuggling up together under Hinata's purple blanket.

"Dat was so sad, Neji-niisan!" Sakura said, hugging Hinata close and crying into her hair.

Itachi and the boys were both just staring around, pretending that there were no tears in their eyes. "Guys, it's okay to cry if it made you cry." Itachi and Sasuke huffed as Naruto snuggled himself into Sasuke's neck and began to sob quietly, unknowingly leaving small little kisses that made Sasuke blush and look away.

"Why did Pein do dat?" Naruto said, declaring that Pein was an idiot. "If he fewt dat it was a bad idea to take dat rose, den why did he take it?" Neji smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"Well Naruto, why did you take that cookie for Sasuke?" Naruto perked right up and smiled, planting a small kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

"Because I WUV Sasuke!" Itachi smirked as Sasuke blushed and looked away cutely, loving the idea of Naruto loving him.

"Shut up Dobe, and stop saying tings like dat." Naruto giggled and kissed Sasuke once more, snuggling into his neck once more as Itachi rocked them both and laid Sasuke's blanket on them.

"Well Pein took the rose, because he loved Neji too." Naruto made a cute little "oh" and nodded, smiling happily and hugging Sasuke close.

"I love yew Sasuke-Teme!" Sasuke smiled and nodded, hugging Naruto close as well.

"I love yew too Naruto-Dobe." Naruto smiled and nodded, giving Sasuke another kiss on the cheek, but this time, instead of moving back down, he grabbed Sasuke's chin and moved him to look at him before planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Naruto!" Neji said, growing as red as a tomato, but not like Sasuke, who had just gotten a nosebleed and Itachi was just chuckling.

"Wat Neji-niisan? Yew said dat wen yew luv someone, yew kiss dem. And dat story had Neji and Pein kissing on dewr lips!" Neji spluttered and blushed, looking away from a smirking Itachi and the little kids.

"Really? In dat case!" Sakura turned Hinata to look at her and gave her a long kiss on the lips, beating Naruto's time score by fifteen seconds.

"Hey! Yew took more time dan us!" Naruto said as Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh yeah? Well beat dis!" He pulled Sasuke to him and hugged him around the neck as he and Sasuke locked lips again, making Neji almost faint as he could swear he saw some tongue and Itachi almost roll off of the hammock in laughter.

Poor little Sasuke had another nosebleed as he SWORE he felt Naruto's tongue, he discretely pushed his tongue out and tasted Naruto, he tasted of vanilla chocolates and bananas, he liked it. But before they could go any further, Neji pulled them apart and Sakura and Hinata as well as he slapped Itachi with a shoe and glowered at them.

"You do not do that! Only grown ups do that!" Naruto quirked his head to the side cutely and smiled.

"Like yew and cousin Pein do a lot in yewr room?" Neji spluttered once more as Itachi was successfully knocked off of the hammock and on the floor rolling in laughter.

"Yes, Naruto, like me and Neji in our room. Now get to sleeping, Itachi will stay with you for all your bed time needs." They all cheered, but Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"Can we sleep out here pwease?" Pein sighed and nodded, throwing them some pillows and blankets for Itachi and leaving to go inside with Neji.

"That wasn't the whole story Neji, my love." Neji blushed and nodded, going to their room and closing the door after Pein entered.

"Yeah I know …"

_**And they truly stayed together for all eternity …** as soon as they woke up._

_Pein was the first to wake up, looking around the room first before checking on his waking lover. "Neji? We're alive? But how?" They could hear the chuckle that Pein knew of so well. "Kiba, that you?"_

"_Yeah, and about time you woke up. Temari patched you both up and got a nice witch to do a spell on you guys, but since Pein was already a demon, she only made a reanimation spell, and made Neji turn into a demon to save his live, it was the only way." Pein nodded, turning to his love as he rolled over and unknowingly showed off his cute panther ears._

"_Well good morning my panther, did you sleep well?" Neji nodded and smiled, feeling his ears twitch around and his tail being squished by his ass. Pein chuckled as Neji began to cutely play with his tail, making Pein think of a cub chasing his tail. "Neji, I love you for all eternity." Neji smiled and kissed him as he finally caught his tail, only for it to get away and make him break the kiss to catch it._

"_Well, we're off, Temari is downstairs, Kankuro is growling at the floor, and Suigetsu went to your kingdom to tell Neji's father that he's changed and anyone who wants to see him can follow him, we won't expect too many guests, since they might be afraid of him … he doesn't like to wear glamors." Pein nodded and smiled, waving Kiba off and looking into the eyes of his love._

"_Oh Pein, I love you so much, but how will we deal with my father if he didn't even like Gaara because he wanted to take me away. He'll throw a temper tantrum for sure and try to start a war!" Pein smiled and kissed his sweet love as he hugged him close._

"_Not to worry, he won't mind because he was only trying to find your one true love, and I think he did. Thank Kami for the King and his enslaving tendencies!" Neji giggled and nodded, kissing Pein's cheek softly and moving down to his neck._

"_Pein, I'm feeling too hot right now! I'm burning." Pein smirked and kissed Neji all over, removing his royal shirt and pants as he began to take off the undershirt and undershorts._

"_Oh Neji, you're in heat, and that is what I love about being a demon, you get to fuck for weeks on end until you're out of your heat cycle. Thank Kami for a week of heat every two months." Neji blushed and giggled, already resigning himself to being in heat and having to fuck it off._

_End to Neji's story_

"Now that is an ending that I want to hear in all stories, Neji and Pein fucking the heat away." Neji blushed and smirked, kissing his way up to Pein's ear from his shirt collar.

"Pein-sama, I'm in h-e-a-t, and I want you to take care of it." Pein growled as he tackled his delicious mate down to the bed, nipping at the delicious skin exposed to him.

"Neji you fucking tease, you always have been ever since I met you at the castle. You were something to behold, Prince Neji, the most beautiful thing in the world, and you've been mine ever since." Neji smiled, mewling softly as Pein's pierced tongue tickled his nipples and nipped slightly at them, getting them hard and pebbly.

Pein smirked, looking up at his delicious treat. "When do you plan to tell them that they're in the story and that they died in a war, only to be reborn sometime in the future?" Neji shrugged, sighing and holding Pein's head close.

"I don't know, I just found them, and to be honest, they are just too cute. It was a good and rare thing that Itachi was with them, wandering around looking for a place to call home all while taking care of them." Pein smiled, kissing his way back up Neji's chest and to his lips.

"What ever happens, I'm here for you and I will love you for all eternity." Neji smiled, he knew that. He had known that ever since he woke up again after his death and Pein told him that. He kissed Pein softly, lacing his arms around his neck and pulling Pein closer. He could feel the love radiating from his lover, the everlasting love that Pein had promised him so many times back when he was human still alive and burning, just as Neji had told Pein.

Pein sighed softly, enjoying the kiss as he lightly trailed his tongue over Neji's lips, setting the problem of telling the kids their real identities for later as Neji opened his mouth and let Pein in, enjoying the feel of it. Pein smiled slightly as he trailed his tongue all over the mouth that he had tasted so many times before over the course of a thousands of years, yet never getting tired of it. He trailed his hands down Neji's slender body, making the smaller of them moan into the kiss and clutch at his shoulders.

"Pein …" Neji breathed out, softly moaning as Pein trailed his kisses down his sides and lightly nipped at his skin once more. Pein breathed in the scent of his mate, reveling the the scent of cinnamon and chocolates. Neji smiled softly as his eyes connected with those of his mate, lavender meeting gray, they shared a passionate kiss once more, relishing in the love being traded between the both of them.

"Neji, I want you." Neji smiled, nodding as Pein kissed down his neck once more, sucking in the skin at Neji's neck and making a small red mark. Neji moaned out softly as Pein began to mark his neck, enjoying the feeling of Pein's hot mouth working on his neck. He clutched at Pein's collar, half ripping off the offending cloth and half pulling it up over his head. Pein smirked as he let go of Neji's neck, ripping off the rest of his shirt and helping Neji out of his.

"You are so beautiful." Pein said, moving up to his lips once more.

His warm lips caressed Neji's, slowly and carefully rubbing against Neji's in a mock kiss, and Neji couldn't resist pulling his face closer to his. Suddenly, Neji was pushing against him, desperate to feel every part of him at once, he groaned as Pein cupped his ass and drew him further in. Pein's hand was so warm that it burned Neji through the fabric, he could feel his hot cock brush against his, sending jolts of heat and pleasure through his body. Their hips thrust and circled, rubbing their hard leaking cocks together, creating a delicious friction that sent both into a wild frenzy.

Pein's lips were rampantly manipulating his, smearing hot spit as his tongue plunged into Neji's warm depths, making Neji's mouth vibrate as he moaned. Pein tastes so good to Neji—sort of salty, sweet and bitter at the same time—his tongue wrapped around Neji's, then flicked out, breaking his seal. He traced warm, wet circles over his lips, soothingly making Neji relax as they both thrust against each other. They instantly get cold as soon as Pein's searing muscle leaves Neji's lips. His nose brushed Neji's ear, his mouth lowered and Neji felt as Pein's soft, feathery kisses drifted lower once more. He drew the skin of Neji's neck into his mouth one last time and probed it with his tongue, making Neji pull him close in response, desperate to feel his hardened body.

"Pein, this feels amazing, take me." Pein smiled as he chuckled, nodding as he continued his assault on Neji's neck once more.

They kissed again, clashing hard and fast as their hands ran over their exposed chests, once more dancing the intimate dance of love they have danced for more than a thousand years. Neji didn't know where his body finished and Pein's began, but he didn't mind. They didn't seem to need to tell each other what they want, for they knew exactly what was needed. Pein's pinching and rubbing of his nipples caused moans to rise out of Neji's throat and vibrate against the warm skin that he was suckling. Neji didn't know that touching himself there could turn him on so much, but Pein did; he always did.

Pein smiled as he lead Neji to the bed, kneeling front of him and gently stroking his length. As they make eye contact, his grip tightened and it starts to feel really good, making Neji let out a loud moan and thank the gods for letting the kids and Itachi sleep outside in the hammocks. He stuck his red, wet tongue out and orbits the pink knob of Neji's head, making Neji take in a big deep breath as he felt heat shoot through his body. His lips parted and he sucked Neji's head in, causing him to start to moan louder as he felt Pein's hot mouth surrounding him. At the same time as he suckled and probed Neji's cock head and foreskin with his tongue, Pein ran his hands up and down his length.

He lifted up and away from Neji, watching as Neji's blushing gaze fell on his and he smiled. Neji nodded, silently giving him permission to make him his once again, as they had done so many times over the years. Pein smiled and moved back over Neji's body, his fast hands already having the lube ready and warm. Neji smiled as Pein kissed him, his fingers silently finding the hole they are so used to, but always amazed at.

Pein could feel the vibration of a loud moan on his lips, smiling at the fact that he found Neji's spot once more. He let his fingers caress the bundle of nerves, watching as Neji panted and held onto him for dear life as a second finger entered Neji's impossibly tight hole, probing the bundle of nerves that was so used to them, yet so foreign as well. Neji arched his back as soon as he felt the third and final finger inside him, moving in sync with the others as they prepared him for the delicious treat known as Pein's cock.

Pein and Neji shared a passionate kiss as he positioned himself, holding Neji close as the head of his member silently lipped in. Neji moaned and held onto Pein as he moved in, feeling as his cock slipped in and caressed his inner walls. They both panted, staring lovingly into each others eyes as they waited for the other to move.

"Move Pein, it's okay." Pein smiled at Neji as he softly thrust into him, watching Neji arch his back off of the bed and into his embrace as he felt Pein's cock head press deeply into his prostate. Pein groaned, feeling as Neji's muscles contracted on him and squeezed him tight, telling him that he'd just found the special spot that made Neji see stars and gave him unbelievable pleasure. Neji panted, thrusting his hips against Pein's as Pein moved slowly in and out, savoring the sweet pleasure of being with his love once again, saving the fucking for when heat comes, and making love at the moment.

"Pein, I love you." Pein nodded as he watched the silent tears of joy flow from Neji's eyes, running down Neji's neck and disappearing in the lush brown head of hair. Neji smiled, kissing Pein once more as they slowly rocked their hips together, sharing their ever lasting love once more as they felt the pleasure run through their bodies. Pein hugged Neji close, rolling them to a sitting position as he worked his legs to help Neji thrust himself up and down. Neji's back arched to an unimaginable degree as Pein's thrusts grew deeper and fully caressed that bundle of nerves that had so many times been touched by the very same cock.

Pein moaned into Neji's neck, biting and sucking at the pale skin found there as his thrusting slowly grew in tempo and guided them to climax. Neji moaned as he felt Pein's incredibly hot hand rub soothingly at his cock, unknowingly taking Neji that much closer to his climax. Just as the two of them shared the most passionate kiss they could muster in their state of obliviousness, they erupted in a beautiful climax, holding each other close as their bodies explored the obliviousness of cloud nine.

They laid down, panting into their embrace as their heart rates slowed down, and their eyes made contact once again.

"I love you Neji, with all of my heart. And I will never let you go." Neji smiled, hugging Pein closer as they slowly fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you too Pein, and I will never let go either" They both sighed as they fell asleep, enjoying the heat of the other boy and knowing that tomorrow held a new day, and a new beginning; the beginning of a new chapter.

[...][...][...][...][:'D]The real End[C':][...][...][...][...]

Me: Well, enjoy this, because it will probably be weeks before I update on any of my other stories, this is just the request a reviewer asked from me, so please, enjoy it well. I will probably take about a few weeks to update, but I promise you, they will be two or three chapters worth of updates!

Naruto: We'll miss you Elena-chan! D'x

Sasuke: That was really interesting, and where the hell do you think you're going?

Me: I lost my internet, and my grandaunt is sick, I must go to her, but I promise I'll set up a SasuNaru sex scene soon!

Sasuke: That's what I thought!

Zabuza: Elena! Please don't forget about ZabuHaku!

Me: NEVER! I love you guys!

Naruto: We seriously recommend you listen to and watch this to understand the whole summary part under the title up there. … http:(/)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(/)watch?v=Ebt79_0bYu8

Me: Well, that's the video that started it all, And I appreciate it if you watch it … lol I was listening to it the whole time I wrote this story! xD That and Naruto sad themes and the Hokage Funeral theme, so lolz, but when I was editing it and listening to it, it got me emotional! x'D

Sasuke: Go and finish packing, we will miss you.

Tobi: Elena-chan! We will miss you! … ;~;

Me: It's alright Tobi, please review and you have been reading from me, Bad Writer xD


End file.
